


I N D U R A T I Z E

by xpalefire



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpalefire/pseuds/xpalefire
Summary: There comes a time in every man's life when he craves more than the superficial side of devotion. Sinbad had always thought, he didn't need someone who complemented him, but once his eyes fell on her, his whole world was thrown into disarray.
Relationships: Sinbad (Magi)/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. attraction

**HIS HEAD** throbbed with dull pain as he woke from his coma-like slumber. Sunlight flooded the room, hitting his eyes, which were barely open enough to make out his surroundings. A deep groan escaped his lips, while he shielded his blurry vision from the agonizingly bright daylight, every hungover person feared after a boozy night out.

Sinbad would never learn. The headache, the nausea, the stale taste of alcohol lingering in his dry mouth were payment for last night's sins every time anew, and yet, the temptation was always too great to resist.

Languidly, he tried sitting up in bed in order to figure out in whose room he'd woken up this time, but was weighed down by a sleeping woman with luscious auburn hair, clinging to his torso.

A complacent smirk graced his wine-stained lips as memories of last night came back to mind.

_Just two or three drinks, and we're heading back to the palace_ , he had told a quite reluctant Sharrkan before they made their way downtown, mingling with the people of his country and joining their festivities.

Sinbad brushed aside strands of silky reddish hair, trailing his finger gently across her temple and the side of her face, down her slender neck. His feather-light touch stirred her awake. Soft mewling left her slightly parted lips while she nuzzled her face deeper into the crook of his neck, breathing in his masculine scent, before finally rolling onto her back.

A pair of viridian green eyes locked onto his tired, golden ones. She smiled coquettishly up at him; long, black lashes fluttered exaggeratedly, almost touching her brows while she kept on batting them.

"Morning." The redhead purred, running her long nails down Sinbad's toned chest. "I had the time of my life last night."

Although Sinbad liked what he saw, he felt like he was missing something here. This woman didn't look like the one he had been conversing with the entire night, but then again, a huge part of his memory was still missing anyway.

He faltered for a second. "Morning." He said in return, trying to flash a dashing smile, yet his voice was stained with confusion.

This clearly wasn't the girl he had set his eyes upon last night.

**༺═──────────────═༻**

Oriental music filled the humid night air, the scent of rich food intermingled with herbs and spices, while cordial laughter and animated conversations could be heard everywhere.

Sinbad's amber eyes didn't only light up with joy, but genuine pride in his country, his people and mostly in himself. Who else had ever accomplished the things he did? A fisherman's son, without royal blood coursing through his veins, who had sailed the seven seas, conquered dungeons, who had established one of the world's most influential trading companies, had finally made himself king of a country built with blood and tears. Sacrifices had been made, but the people's happiness, was proof enough, that none had been in vain. 

He couldn't help but smile widely as he looked around the market place. Everything was vibrating with color; oil lamps and lanterns were illuminating the streets, glowing softly against the pitch-black night sky, young men were chasing their lovers and children were playing merrily in the streets.

Indeed, he had all the right in the world to be proud of what he had created.

Happy to see that his young general seemed to be just as mesmerized by the scene unfolding before his eyes, Sinbad wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. "It's amazing, right?" He asked, winking at the tanned boy. "And do you know what's even more amazing than the sight of Sindria's city center? Yeah right, the beautiful ladies running about." He pointed his free hand in every direction, chuckling wholeheartedly as he did so.

Sharrkan narrowed his green eyes in mild unease. He knew what this was going to come down to anyway, but he still — or most probably because he knew the outcome — feared Ja'far's wrath. The ex-assassin's lectures were never pleasant, and even though, he wasn't significantly older than Sharrkan himself, his speeches had an authoritative ring to them. Plus the chores he assigned them were tedious and unnerving. Sinbad once told him, Ja'far had picked up the habit from Hinahoho's deceased wife, who — although being a kindhearted and cordial woman — had known how to properly torture back in the day of their adventures.

An unexpected slap on his lithe back made the young general stumble forward. "What's with the face? Ja'far won't murder you. Just try to have a little fun, will you?" Sinbad said with this persuasive smile on his lips as he looked up, pointing his hand at the scene unraveling before them once again.

However, he suddenly froze, standing there paralyzed among his people; his eyes fixated on two females who stood out from the crowd.

They were clad in revealing white silk dresses, wearing plumeria and crocus flowers in their hair, giggling behind their hands as they strolled along the market place. Golden bangles, which adorned their wrists, clanked with every movement of their arms and hands while talking; their red painted lips curled up into dazzling smiles, which brightened the night, outshining even the few stars in the midnight blue sky.

He watched them approach with strange anticipation, trying to focus his sole attention on both of them individually, one at a time. The tall redhead seemed to possess the more outgoing personality; she talked loudly pointing out different things which crossed her line of sight, while occasionally tossing her auburn mane seductively over her shoulder.

The other girl, though far from being meek, was calmer, more poised in the way she carried herself. Whereas her friend drew attention by showing off, she did so by simply radiating serenity. It was as if her eyes, were looking at everything, when in fact she wasn't looking for anything; especially not attention. But his was hers, nonetheless.

Sinbad heard a disapproving sigh coming from Sharrkan as he finally started moving again, slowly heading into their direction, trying to meet them half-way.

The redhead was the first of them who noticed his intention, elbowing her friend while casting him a coquettish, half-lidded glance. Rubbing her left flank and complaining, the other woman looked into Sinbad's direction, meeting his pretty golden eyes for the very first time.

He thought he'd seen an expression of mesmerization on her beautiful features, but was proven wrong when he finally stood face to face with both women. Her ( E/C ) eyes were narrowed dangerously — not in enmity, but suspicion. She cocked a brow while obviously examining him; looking him up and down.

"Who are you?" She asked more matter-of-factly than rude, actually, but somehow, her attitude wasn't what he would've expected.

Of course, he wasn't the one who gave up so easily on a woman he found endearing, so he just kept on playing his rehearsed act, which had cast a spell over so many women, and most probably would continue to do so in the future.

Sinbad cleared his throat, bringing the back of his hand to his mouth in his usual elegant manner. "My name is Si —", he faltered, thinking twice before revealing his name. He was fully aware that every one of his people knew their king's name, but he hardly doubted that all of them knew what he looked like. Where was the fun in revealing his true identity anyway, when he had planned on celebrating tonight in the first place? "Sian; I am Sian." He introduced himself, flashing his trademark smirk. "And who are you two beauties?"

The redhead was quicker than her friend. "My name is Reina", she said batting her long eyelashes, "and this is ( Y/N ), a very good friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you both." Sinbad locked onto Reina's sea-green eyes; their color clashing with her reddish brown hair. "So, what are you up to tonight?"

He noticed how ( Y/N ) rolled her eyes to the pitch black night sky above, as the other woman approached him, taking a step forward and touching his upper arm in a modest, yet suggestive gesture. "We were just looking for a little fun. Right, ( Y/N )?" She smiled; revealing two perfect rows of white teeth.

"Yeah, for sure." ( Y/N ) mimicked her friend's facial expression. Her red lips curled upwards, ( E/C ) eyes fluttering seductively, yet in an obviously exaggerated manner, which made Sinbad wonder if she was mocking her friend or him. Either way, he couldn't help finding her intriguing and compelling. She posed a challenge, and Sinbad had never refused one.

"Oh if this is so, you've just come across the right guys." He crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes as he nodded his head in confidence.

"Guys, huh?"

Her words caught his attention. Looking to his left and right, Sharrkan was nowhere to be found. Sinbad turned around; no trace of him either.

Shrugging his shoulders, he just gave both women another dazzling smile. "I guess my friend couldn't handle your beauty."

Reina giggled in a girlish fashion, biting her lower lip and rolling her green eyes to the side before wrapping a lean arm around ( Y/N )'s waist. "Well, I guess we're lucky for having you all to ourselves then."  
  


**༺═──────────────═༻**

Reina's hips moved with the rhythm, her long legs carried her from one corner to the other. All eyes were on her, except his.

( Y/N ) was sipping at her cup of wine ever since they'd entered this small tavern. Sinbad, being on his third drink already, was head over heels for her, and slowly but steadily his attraction towards her showed.

She was different from most girls he had encountered during his travels. Defiance wasn't something he was used to when it came to women, but the way her ( E/C ) eyes lit up, then narrowed when he flattered her was more than just simply intriguing. The sound of her laugh put a smile on his face, and had him laughing along with her. Occasionally she bit her lip, but not in the way her friend did; it was a subconscious habit, Sinbad supposed, but it was one of the little things about her, which attracted him to her. Her hands gesticulated widely when she talked, her facial expression didn't equal those of a mannequin; her eyes and lips knew how to react when somebody approached her. An air of sincerity surrounded her; she wasn't like these other girls, who threw themselves at him, seeking perfection when it came to their looks. ( Y/N ) was beautiful, probably even more beautiful than every woman, he'd every bedded. Too bad, it seemed she wasn't interested in him.

Sinbad watched her drumming her fingers against the copper goblet in her hand. She occasionally glanced over her shoulder to get a look at her friend, whose erotic dance had hypnotized her male audience to the point where they couldn't take their eyes off her body. Granted, her performance was intriguing, but he had seen many dancers moving with the same elegance. Reina was a vision, but not unique; just another pretty face with wicked intentions.

( Y/N ) on the other hand, proved to be unique in her own way.

He cleared his throat, trying to draw her attention. Slowly, this was getting more than just a little awkward. Ever since, the redhead had fallen victim to the oriental rhythm and the waitress had started her shift, they sat at the tavern's bar in silence; her staring into the red content of her cup, and him ordering one drink after the other, occasionally winking at other girls who cast him suggestive glances.

"So...", he said, in an attempt at inciting conversation, "are you a dancer, too?"

The ( blonde/brunette/ravenette/redhead etc. ) turned her head in his direction. "Yes, I am. But I'm not half as good as Reina. You wouldn't enjoy watching me dance." His golden eyes followed the movement of her dainty hand. "Here, go and watch her dance."

Sinbad couldn't help the chuckle. This girl didn't even try to hide the fact she didn't even remotely like him, and even though he didn't really understand why, he could handle it.

"What?" ( Y/N ) snapped.

"Oh nothing, really." He shook his head; an amused expression on his handsome face. "I just can't help thinking you're not really fond of me."

A tint of rosé crept up her cheeks, and she averted her ( E/C ) gaze. She most definetly felt caught out; embarrassed he was mentioning that fact so nonchalantly.

"Well, maybe I'm a little wary of guys like you." She met his eyes. "You are definitely not from around here. These fine clothes, all this flashy jewelry, the way you talk — you're shady, _Sian_." She added, looking him up and down. "You're most probably nobility from a different country, looking for a little fun among Sindria's commoners. But if you don't mind my recommendation; Sindria has a brothel, too. Rumor has it, that Sindria's king is a lecherous womanizer, so I guess you will meet some of the most exquisite women in Sindria's red light district."

He almost choked on his drink. Did his people really see him as such?

Her hand came up to slap his back while he coughed. "What's wrong? Did I make you feel uncomfortable?" ( Y/N ) grinned.

"No, no, I'm alright." Sinbad lied, waving his hands as if to gainsay she hadn't made him feel that way. "I'm just being a little too thirsty tonight, I suppose."

She gave him a disbelieving look.

The king faltered for a second, but ultimately decided to be honest with her. Something about her made him desperately want to get to know her, and honesty, he figured, was the first crucial step to make that happen.

"Hey, listen ( Y/N )", he began, taking her dainty hand into his, "I guess I should've been honest with you. It's no wonder you think I'm shady, since I lied to you. My name isn't Sian."

His touch was warm, and the way he caressed the back of her hand with his thumb felt strangely nice. She couldn't really deny that she found him handsome, but she knew his type, and therefore, remained wary of him.

"I am Sinbad, king of Sindria." He declared with conviction, while locking eyes with her.

Confusion flooded ( Y/N )'s features. "King Sinbad, huh?" She questioned; a ghost of a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, but something inside her prevented her from laughing out loud. The way his mesmerizing golden eyes seemed to pierce right into her soul, told her he wasn't kidding.

Instantly, she pulled away from his touch. "I'm sorry for having spoken so derogatorily of you, my king. I hope you can forgive me." She bowed her head slightly in respect.

A sudden frown marred Sinbad's features. Her change of demeanor wasn't what he had been aiming for, and he couldn't say he liked it. However, he decided to give their initially awkward encounter a second chance by just being himself this time.

"It is totally fine, ( Y/N )." He smiled as he leaned a little more into her. "To be honest, I enjoyed your attitude this whole evening, and even if you've been turning me down this entire time, I think it's kinda refreshing."

He watched how her red-pained lips curled up into a smile. "A man like you isn't probably used to being turned down, I assume." ( Y/N ) chuckled cordially, her beautiful ( E/C ) lighting up. "I supposed you've set your eyes on Reina anyway. You know, it's mostly like that with her." She sighed, running her fingers through her ( H/C ) hair. "Disappearing with a guy every time we go out together, has become an unnerving habit of hers."

Sinbad seized the opportunity. She was opening up to him, allowing him to get a glimpse of her insecurities. "( Y/N )!" He spoke her name with such emphasis it ran a small shiver down her spine. "I am a little disappointed you didn't notice, but it is you I want to get to know, not your friend."

Subconsciously she bit her lip. This man; no, this king, certainly had a way with words, his suave charm swept most women off their feet, but ( Y/N ) knew better than to get carried away so easily. She had seen what happened to women who had been naïve and dewy-eyed, stupid enough to trust a man who flattered them. Tears, heartbreak, humiliation — she wasn't going through that, too.

To her, trust was the basis of any sort of relationship, and she wouldn't let his pretty eyes or the way he smiled at her, change her belief in that simple fact. However, he didn't appear like a fraud; the expression on his face told her, he meant what he said.

"So, you want to get to know me, huh? In what kind of way?" She cocked a brow, leaning into him a little more.

"I want to know everything about you, ( Y/N )." He said, brushing a stray strand out of her face. "Tell me something about you."

She felt her heart beating faster. Sinbad was like a magnet, which pulled her towards him, or like the sun, burning bright and unrelenting, almost too beautiful and bright to look at.

( Y/N ) opened her mouth to speak, but was immediately cut short by Reina's high-pitched laughter. "Did you see me?" She said, throwing herself at Sinbad. "Tell me what you think."

She huddled between ( Y/N ) and him, crudely ending their flourishing conversation and their shared moment of attraction. Her lean arms wrapped themselves around Sinbad's neck, one hand sliding down his chest, while she pushed up against him on purpose, so he could feel her soft breasts against his chiseled torso. Snapping her fingers in order to catch the bartender's attention, Reina put out a call for fresh drinks.

Inwardly, ( Y/N ) let out a long, annoyed sigh, but didn't say anything. Slowly she rose from her seat, pursing her lips and rolling her eyes while watching the femme fatale strutting her stuff. As it turned out, this was just a usual night out, and this man, although more convincing in the way he lied, not different from the others.

She made her clandestine way out of the tavern, cursing the gods for her own stupidity as she closed the door behind her.  
  


**༺═──────────────═༻**

Reina went on a rampage, once he'd asked where to find ( Y/N ), literally throwing him out of her apartment. He surely understood her fury, but who else was he supposed to ask in order to find her.

Making his way back to the palace, he cursed himself for being such an idiot. Why did he even allow himself to be swayed by Reina, when ( Y/N ) was what he'd been looking for, without even properly realizing it?

The alcohol; surely it had been the alcohol, but then again, not every mistake he made could be excused by his excessive drinking habit.

"Fuck!" He shouted, facepalming himself. Some passersby cast him confused and disgusted glances. He must've looked like a drunkard to them, like a remnant of a boozy night out, who clearly had overdone it a little. Yet, he didn't care.

The only thing on his mind was her, and how the hell he should explain himself, the next time he met her.


	2. courtship

**HIS EYES** shone with such unrelenting ferocity as he looked down upon her quivering from. Beneath him she squirmed, trying to get away, but his golden gaze pinned her to the bed. Afraid, yet unafraid she looked up, her bight (E/C) eyes meeting his. There was hunger written across his handsome features, paired with such terrifying want it appeared his jaw clenched in anger, but beneath all that, passion -- a kind of passion she had never seen before in the eyes of other men she had dated -- danced somewhere in the depths of these honey irises of his.

"(Y/N)" Her name rolled off his tongue like silk would slide down her smooth skin. "If you want me to stop, tell me now. Otherwise .." he paused, swallowing thickly "I'm afraid I'm unable to hold myself back."

His voice was laced with utmost need, so deep, sounding so husky, she almost felt pity for him as she kept looking up at him with wide, trembling eyes.

She bit her lip, contemplating her words before she answered. "Please", she paused, too, as if mimicking his way of speaking, blinking her eyes twice before she continued, "please, go ahead."

He looked at her confused, with his mouth agape, for what felt like hours, when in fact it had only been a second of hesitation before he began to fully undress her, hooking his thumps under the straps of her champagne colored dress, pulling it down in one swift move. Maybe he'd been entertaining the thought that she was still innocent and untouched, unsure if he was the one meant to take her virginity from her, but just as quickly as this thought had crossed his mind, it had been pushed to the back of it, again replaced by hunger and want.

Although rough, his touches were precise and gentle in a practiced fashion. He knew how to pleasure a woman, of that she was sure the moment his sinful lips locked with hers and his long fingers found their way in between her thighs, making her moan in ways she'd never before.

(Y/N) wasn't a virgin, but he made her feel like she was experiencing love-making for the first time, sending her head spinning with simple caresses and fiery kisses down her swan neck. Though she wasn't an experienced lover either, the young woman could easily tell that he would make her tremble and beg for more until her legs went numb and bright lights flashed behind her closed eyelids.

She watched him go down on her in anticipation as he hooked his muscular arms around her thighs, forcing them apart. Her breath hitched as she felt his lips brushing against her womanhood. Golden eyes glazed over with raw passion shot up to meet hers once more. Like this, he looked feral and predatory, like a hungry tiger about to devour a trembling gazelle, but she wasn't afraid. If anything, she wanted this beautiful man to devour and ravage her. Desire had never before taken such a strong hold of not only her body, but her mind as well, replacing any doubts she might've had before. How they got here, how she ended up in King Sinbad's bed so quickly -- she didn't care anymore. All she wanted right now was him, and nothing but him.

**༺═──────────────═༻**

After what felt like an eternity of Ja'far lecturing him about substance abuse and how his alcoholism might not only one day be his, but his entire kingdom's demise and extra hours of work he had been avoiding for several days now, Sinbad was finally free to go in the early evening hours. This entire day, the girl he'd been talking to last night was on his mind. He just couldn't stop thinking about the way she laughed or gesticulated widely as she spoke; even the way her brow twitched when annoyed had edged itself into his mind. She was of a different kind; unique and remarkable in her own right, but of course also beautiful and delicate like the roses blooming in his private garden. However, it hadn't only been her attractiveness and rare charm which had mesmerized the young king. There was something so different about her, he was unable to put it into words. This woman radiated loyalty and trustworthiness. Sure, he didn't know her, but she seemed real and honest, not fake and artificial like most girls he came across who threw themselves at him. Maybe her rejecting him, her wariness had allured him so much that he couldn't stop thinking about this strange girl with those beautiful (E/C) eyes who refused to fall victim to his suave charm. She was posing a challenge, and Sinbad had never been the type to back down from one.

He'd make sure to find her, and if he did, he was going to stay sober, ensnaring her with his natural charm, and not the one getting the best of him after having downed his third glass of crimson liquor.

No, not this time.

He'd find her.

Getting dressed, he repeated her name in his head like a mantra. It was such a pretty name, rolling off his tongue so smooth, so gentle, so easily, like he had known it all his life. He was aware she was a stranger, a perfect stranger to be accurate, but repeating her name over and over again, he felt like she was familiar, maybe the missing puzzle piece to his --

He shook his head wildly before he veiled his face with a lithe scarf, trying to get rid of this ludicrous thought. Sinbad believed in destiny, but he didn't believe in the fragile, naive concept of meeting one's soulmate. There was no such thing.

Donning more roughly sewn fabrics to mingle with the commoners, he snuck out of the palace, his palace, which towered over the small island called the kingdom of sindria.

**༺═──────────────═༻**

(Y/N) wiped the sweat off her brows with the back of her hand; a hand too delicate for such heavy work. She'd been picking blueberries, strawberries and cherries all day since noon, switching fields to harvest her mother's ripe eggplants in the early evening.

She took a small break, contemplating the curiously shaped vegetable in her hand as she sat down in the dirt. Though ugly, its color was quite pretty, almost as pretty as Sian's, no, King Sinbad's luscious aubergine hair, a shade she'd never seen before. A long, tired sigh escaped her smudged lips as she closed her eyes, recreating an image of that handsome young man and his beautiful golden eyes, who had almost swept her off her feet, wrapped her around his little finger with a little more effort than he was apparently used to, but who had ended up fucking her gorgeous friend Reina, after all.

"Idiot!" She hissed, tossing the eggplant to the others into the basket next to her. Just because he was a handsome, very handsome king, did not make him any less a regular man with wicked intentions. And yet, somehow, deep down, she hated that she had missed an opportunity to be with such an influential man, who probably could've been her ticket out of this shithole she called home. A dead father, an abusive mother, a younger sister who ran away from home with an older guy who married her, got her pregnant and imposed the same life upon her their old mother still lead wasn't what (Y/N) thought she deserved.

In her mind she deserved better than this. She wasn't supposed to dirty her hands by planting crops or picking fruits, she wasn't meant to show off her body like Reina did for the attention of men. Sure, maybe she was no one special; she was no sorceress, no magician, not even a simple witch but just a woman with potential which had not been discovered yet. Though not sure anymore, she liked to think she was more than other's saw in her. How many times did men tell her she had a pretty face, a nicely curved body and hips which were meant to bear children? She had lost count a long time ago.

Tired and exhausted, she ran her dirty hand along her face, smearing the khol around her eyes even further down her cheeks as she heard her mother's voice calling her name repetitively.

"(Y/N), (Y/N), a customer of yours is here, demanding to see you. Get your ass over here!"

Gods how she hated that woman! She had never wished death upon anyone, but when it came to the wicked woman who had given life to her, she wasn't so sure. Her so called 'customer' though was just another suitor who had been rejected by her one to many times, trying to gain her attention by showing up at her doorstep. Wearily, she smoothed down the skirt of her poorly sewn cotton dress, making no effort to go look into a mirror to clean her face.

As she walked past her mother, her eyes fell upon a tall, well not so very tall, maybe tallish man dressed in a simple woolen tunic and a linen scarf concealing his face. (Y/N) leaned casually against the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest. "So, who are you? Did we meet at the tavern maybe?" She asked indifferently, shrugging her shoulders. "If so, I don't remember anyway, since I was drunk." Speaking a practiced lie, an excuse she'd been using ever since she'd turned seventeen as she had already turned on her heel, about to close the door. "And oh, one more thing, if you are actually looking for Reina -- you know the tall, gorgeous redhead, she lives down the street."

"Hey, (Y/N), wait please." Sinbad exclaimed, removing the veil. "Don't you remember me?" He laughed. "Last night, we talked, talked a lot over a few drinks."

Her (E/C) eyes went large, the size of the moon. "You ..." she breathed; a soft, yet surprised whisper escaping her lips.

He laughed cordially. "Yeah it's me, Sinbad. Or well, Sian, since I first introduced myself by using an alias." Another soft chuckle escaped his lips while scratching the back of his head.

"What the hell do you want?" The question rolled off her tongue with such viciousness before her brain had even been able to process the words she had just spoken.

Though taken aback, he flashed a radiant smile any other woman would've fallen for, but as it seemed, (Y/N) remained unfazed. "Well, you see, I wanted to see you again." He confessed plain and simple, not caring to explain how he'd gotten here and how he'd found her.

(Y/N) cocked a brow, a disbelieving smirk upon her smudged red lips as she closed the door behind her, knowing her mother was listening from inside the house. "I thought you were the king of this kingdom." She said with irony in her voice as she approached him, circling him as she continued speaking. "You can have any woman you want, so why did you come all the way just to see me?"

His reply came quick; his beautiful golden eyes turning copper as he snatched her wrist. "Do I need to explain myself just because I want to see a woman I find very endearing once more?" Apparently, the answer to this question was redundant, since he had already pulled her closer to him, his hand resting upon her waist. "Come to the palace with me, and I'll make up for my behavior last night."

She faltered and yet, her small hand gripped his, which was still touching the lower part of her waist. Maybe after all, he was her ticket out of the miserable life she was leading.

**༺═──────────────═༻**

(Y/N) stood naked before her guest chamber's bed, her hair still wet from the bath she'd taken earlier, looking at the neatly folded dress he had chosen for her. It was a pretty garment, pure silk with what looked to be a revealing neckline; it's color exquisite, too. He could've chosen red or purple, but instead had his servants deliver a champagne colored garment for her. Maybe he did like his women wearing elegant, or if considered differently, maybe even vacuous colors to make him stand out like a male peacock in a flock of female ones.

_And oh, a peacock he was._

As he leaned against the door frame of her chamber, clad in purple and pure white, pompous necklaces around his neck, large, ostentatious rings around his fingers, he smiled widely at her, apparently satisfied with the way she looked in that dress with her pretty (H/C) hair loose and just a touch of makeup on her face.

"You look magnificent, (Y/N)! You really do." His voice smooth as silk or velvet or any other fine fabric she'd never gotten the chance to lay her hand upon until now, smiling at her as if a long sought-after mystery had just unraveled itself before his very eyes.

"Thank you." She managed to say, her voice laced with slight confusion.

Taking a step forward, Sinbad reached for her delicate hand, planting a chaste, courtly kiss on the back of it. "Shall we proceed to dinner then?"

**༺═──────────────═༻**

The large mahogany table was laden with the richest of foods, lobster, prawns, seafood of any kind, but also different kinds of meat, fruit and other tasty looking things she didn't recognize. The wine too -- red, white, rosé -- served in long-necked carafes, looked tastier than the punched grape juice they offered at the small tavern downtown.

The smile upon his handsome face did not seem to vanish, remaining as he asked her which wine she preferred. Overwhelmed, she decided on a mix of both red and white, saying, "Rosé please", and watching in surprise as a servant poured her a glass without a second of faltering.

Of course, did Sinbad notice the expression of wonderment written across her beautiful face, but he did not mind, if anything he enjoyed it so much, he almost reveled in it. Maybe after all, (Y/N) wasn't as hard to impress as she pretended to be, and maybe she wasn't as self-confident, either. She was beautiful, unique, special in ways he was unable to fathom, but she was a woman after all with tastes and distastes, with confidence and insecurities and a heart which could be won at one point in time.

Cunning as he was, he started engaging her in conversation over dinner, both serious and trivial, making a joke here and there, touching her hand slightly, then pulling away in faux modesty, staging his well-rehearsed act. She would crumble, he knew, could tell as he witnessed her walls caving in.

It only took another gentle, yet suggestive touch upon her forearm, and she willingly followed him to his chambers.

**༺═──────────────═༻**

Last night's events replayed in her head the moment she woke up from a deep, drunken slumber, looking down on the sleeping man next to her as her left hand traveled to the bruised area in between her legs. He had fucked her harder than she thought he would, and although he had made her feel better than any man before him, sent her to heaven and back, the aftermath was quite painful. Her legs shook as she tried to stand up, gathering the remnants of her dress and disappear, going back home to her mother, to the ghost of her beloved father, planting and reaping corps, fruit and vegetables since this man, despite being rich, powerful, beautiful, wasn't different from the men she had encountered before. Sinbad, High King of the Seven Seas was all talk but no action, she just knew. How many other women like her had been here, waking up in his bed right next to him? (Y/N) didn't even want to know.

She picked up her sandals, tiptoeing out of the room as quietly as possible, but his deep, sleepy voice had her frozen in place.

"Hey, (Y/N), I want to see you again. In fact, I know I will."


End file.
